50 metres
by WillReadAllDay
Summary: Hong Kong swung his leg over, once again, both hands around the handles in a hard grip. The knuckles turned white. He stared forward, eyes burning with passion. 3 metres. He was making progress.  Oneshot


**Pairings: America X England & England & China**

* * *

><p><em>"Hey, Hong, are you coming with us?" Asked a cheery voice from a small korean boy.<em>

_The other young boy looked up from his book, . "...I'm studying" He mumbled before looking down in the book again. He had to be really focused to read the foreign letters. _

_The taiwanese girl beside Korea frowned. "Reading those english books again?" _

_Hong kong didnt have to answer that. _

_"English books didn't orginate in Korea" Korea said sensibly, scowling. _

_Hong kong kept his mask on. _

_"Come on, Hong! Let go off that book and come with us" Vietnam offered playfully. "Yeah! We're gonna cycle. It'll be fun!" Taiwan chimed in. "Bikes orginated in Korea!" The korean added. "I highly doubt that" Japan said. "Naww! You're no fun Japan" _

_Hong kong kept his blank expression on, but the corner of his mouth jerked slightly. "I can't cycle" _

_The sentence lingered in the thick air for a while, before a snort was heard. "Wha-t? You can't bicycle?" Laughed Korea. "We're already 8, how can you not, da ze?" _

_Hong kong kept his mask on. _

_Taiwan folded double, laughing. "H-hey, guys! Stop laughing, it's not nice" Vietnam said, but even though that, she couldn't hold back a giggle herself. "I-im sorry, Hong Kong-san, but its just..." Japan mumbled into his hand, trying to hide a smile. _

_Bang! _

_Everyone's eyes turned to Hong kong. He had slammed the book together, loudly. The mask was off, revealing his annoyed expression. "Good bye" He spoke in english, walking away from the playground, feeling the other peoples eyes burning in his back. _

_..._

Hong kong stared at the back of his hand. Blood was stained on it. _But he didn't care_.

With a small huff he got up from the ground, ignoring his bleeding nose. He looked at the bicycle that was laying on the ground for a while. The wheels were still spinning, but the bike itself didnt look damaged. _Good_.

The small boy bent down and took the bike up again. He threw one of his legs over clumsily, both his hands on the handles.

He put one of his feets on the pedals and kicked away with the other one. The bike started functioning. The air hit his face pleasingly. He felt like a flying superhero. But of course... Superheros had to hit the ground sooner or later.

Hong kong hated the loud crash noise that happens when the bike hits the ground. That's why he tries to subdue the sound with his body. He didnt want to disturb England and America after all.

This fall the chinese boy had earned a scrape on the knee._ But he didnt care_. He felt that it started bleeding from the scrape, you could see a rusty color through his trousers. _But he didn't care. _He just hoped that the maids wouldnt scold him for ruining a perfectly fine pair of trousers.

He got up from the ground and takes up the bike again in the process. He looked up for a while. The sun was shining down on him so strongly that his confidence grew larger.

He swung his leg over, once again, both hands around the handles in a hard grip. The knuckles turned white. He stared forward, eyes burning with passion.

_3 metres. He was making progress. _

_..._

England put both his arms in the holes before he made a ribbon that held the bathrobe together. He felt a hand sneak up before him and undo the ribbon again. "Up for another round, babe?" America whispered near his ear.

England snapped his head back, blushing. "Dont sneak up on me like that, wanker" He snarled half-heartedly.

"Sorry, i doe not understando engerishu~" Teased America, but the accent reminded England too much of someone.

"Hong kong!" He gasped. He hadnt seen his son this whole day, he realized. He got out off Americas grip, walking over to the window while tying back a bow. It was sunset now. Worried emerald eyes looked around outside. "What's wrong, babe?" The american asked. But it sounded supressed, England had closed him out.

"Where are you going?"

The british man rushed out of the door, running down all those stairs, ignoring questions from butlers and maids on the way. He was the one in charge. He was the one asking the questions. "Where is Hong Kong, have you seen him?" He questioned desperatly.

Everyone shook their heads "No, we haven't seen young master - " Nobody could finish the sentence before England continued running around in the mansion.

When England didnt find the chinese boy anywhere in the house he rushed out in only a bathrobe. Soon he found Hong Kong all bruised on an all used up bicycle at the back of the house. "Hong kong" He whispered, breathless.

"Father" Hong Kong gasped, as he tried to hide his face that was full of dried blood, in shame.

England dashed to Hong Kong, carrying him off the bike, so that the cycle fell, holding him in a tight embrace, sitting on his knees. "Why, Hong?" He spoke into his sons chest. "Because everyone else could cycle" Hong kong replied simply. Englands eyes started tearing up, "Why didnt you tell me, Hong? I could've helped you"

"But father was busy with work. I didn't want to bother you"

Work. More like America. Talking of America,

"Oh, so here you are. What the hell? Why did you just leave like that, babe?" America huffed, he had obviously run too, in a bathrobe. He completly ignored the fact that Hong Kong was bruised. "Why are you crying, babe?"

England wiped his tears rapidly, raising up from the kneeing position, a man with his authority didnt need to talk to a person like a misunderstanding person like america on his knees. He met Americas eyes, "Dont call me 'babe' ever again, United States of America" He said coldly, Hong kong looking up at his father with a puzzled look.

America raised his eyebrows in shock, "What are you saying -" "Leave now" England demanded, suddenly feeling a feeling of that he had to protect Hong kong with his life.

America blinked, still quite startled, but threw his arms in the air. "Sure! Fine" And so he left.

"Father, what was tha-" "Shh shh..." Whispered England, carrying up Hong Kong, his arm under the chinese' bottom and the other arm on his back. "I'm so sorry, Hong..."

Hong Kongs vision became blurry, although he didnt know why. "Father-" He whispered as he burried his eyes into Englands neck, the bathrobe draining the small boys tears. "Shh.. Don't cry. Im here" He whispered, eyes becoming soft, a gentle smile on his lips.

How long ago was it that he and Hong Kong had had spent this much time together?

They stayed like that for a while, Hong Kongs arm around Englands neck and England holding Hong Kong in a comforting embrace.

It became dark. And Hong Kongs crying had subdued.

"Hong?" "Hmm?" "How about we go in and get some sleep?" England said, still in his kind and loving voice.

Hong Kong pulled away from Englands neck, he was red around the eyes from all the crying. He shook his head "Not until i've learnt how to cycle" He said. "But it's dark now, Hong, you could always learn it tomorrow" "Not until i've learnt how to cycle" Hong Kong repeated stubbornly.

England sighed. He reminded too much of China. England chuckled softly at the thought of his times with China. He truly loved the chinese, America was just sex... It was sad that he and China never could get together like the old times again.

"Alright, I'll teach you how to cycle" The British whispered, putting down Hong Kong on the ground again. He took up the bike from the ground. "So... How long have you cycled so far?" England asked curiously.

Hong Kong swung his leg over, grabbing both the handles, and having one foot on a pedal.

"50 metres" He said proudly.

England smiled, impressed. "Thats much" Hong Kong nodded eagerly in agreement. The blonde chuckled, grabbing the back of the cycle in a steady grip.

"But i'll make you flawless"


End file.
